


Inside the Kremlin Walls

by politicopornographer



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: 4some, Anal Sex, BDSM elements, Biting, Blackmail, Blowjobs, D/s, Domination, Dubious Consent, Edging, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, I am going to hell, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mild BDSM, Pure Lust, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soviet Union, Submissive, Unrequited Lust, Valery as a submissive, Very Graphic Descriptions of Violence, fair warning, forced sexual acts, kasaundra bought her one-way ticket to hell, mild rape/non con, my god why did I write this, sexual depravity, sexual favors, this is incredibly graphic, trading lunar rovers for sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicopornographer/pseuds/politicopornographer
Summary: Boris and Valery are called for a meeting with Charkov and Gorbachev which takes a sexual and dangerous turnFAIR WARNING: VERY GRAPHIC AND SHAMELESS SMUT





	Inside the Kremlin Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I stop being a lazy fuck and post here, but the Chernobyl HBO fandom gave me a renewed muse! Also no negativity and shit, I ust wrote this and I do not mean any offense to anyone.
> 
> I would also like to thank the Chernobyl Fandom on Tumblr for giving me this idea, and I have already secured my one way ticket to hell, so there is no need to worry.

Valery was tense. 

It was already a bad thing if the KGB director Charkov was calling him to his headquarters in Lyubrinka but it is another thing when he arranges for a meeting with him and Gorbachev. Of course he had no room to run when the black car pulled up to his apartment as he was heading out to work at the Khurchatov institute and the KGB men forcefully grabbed him and pushed him into the car.

Valery tried to rack his mind as to figure out what Charkov and Gorbachev wanted from him. It could only mean that he was either going to be interrogated by both men and thrown in the dark prisons of the Lyubinka complex or he was going to be indicted for some trumped up crime against the state and executed, or worse, sent to the hard labor camps of Siberia. 

After a few minutes, the black car arrived at the Kremlin and the men promptly escorted him to one of the waiting rooms outside one of the meeting rooms of the central committee. Valery did not even have time to admire the gold accented columns and the artwork dating back to the era of the Bolshevik revolution before he was shoved into the room and the door locked behind him.

Valery could not help but fidget with his hands and glasses as he waited to be seen by Charkov and Gorbachev. It was always a habit of his to fidget with his hands and glasses when he was nervous and it dated back to when he was a school boy. 

Valery mind was yanked out of wondering when the door opened and he saw Boris being led into the room by another set of Charkov's goons. Once the door closed, Boris turned to address Valery.

"Charkov summoned you here as well I see." 

"Yes, knowing if Charkov wants to meet with both of us with Gorbachev it cannot be good." Valery said with a hint if dread in his voice, "Of course, he might want to give us a full report to him jointly."

Boris shook his head, "Valery, if anyone is yanked off the street and taken to a meeting with the head of the KGB it always is a bad sign."

"Still what would Charkov have on us?" Valery was anxious and he started fidgeting with his hands again, and that was a tell-tale sign to Boris that he was anxious or stretched too thin. "What if, my god, if he knows about us? We'll be sent to a labor camp or locked up in some secret place. I don't know-"

Valery was cut off by Boris pulling him into an embrace in his arms. "I will protect you and trust me, we have been discret and last time I checked, there are no red flags in our profiles. If Charkov tries to lay a finger on you, I will do everything in my power to-"

The door swung open and Charkov entered with Gorvachev carrying a stack of files. Boris' heart dropped to the pit in his stomach. Charkov entering a room with files was never a good sign. 

"Greetings Comrade Shcherbina and Comrade Legasov," Charkov said in a low baritone voice and he sat down at the table. Gorbachev greeted the two men and sat in the chair across from Boris, and Charkov sat in the chair across from Valery. "As you two know, we called you two to come here to brief us on the progress at Chernobyl." Even behind horn-rimmed glasses, Charkov's eyes glinted with malice, and the look he gave both men was enough to send shivers down one's spine. Having the General Secretary of the Communist Party in the same room did not help matters.

"We are currently making good progress on the clean-up and we still have much more to accomplish," Boris stated, "But we still have more progress to make, especially when it pertains to the complex that houses reactors 4 and the roofs sorrounding it." It was now Valery's turn to explain the scientific aspects of it. 

"Comrade Charkov, there still remains graphite blocks on three of the roofs of the reactor complex. These graphite blocks are part of the tips of the control rods of the reactor that exploded on the night of the accident. Now the graphite, gives off radiation into the air and there is no chance that we should allow men to clean it up, it is so radioactive that even being on the roofs for only sixty to ninety seconds will expose anyone who goes up there to three times the fatal amount of radiation that is fatal to a human being. What we need is a robot that is modified to withstand the amount of radiation that is present with the blocks of graphite. The goal would be to dispose of all the graphite blocks into the complex that formerly housed reactor 4." Valery then started fidgeting with his hands again, failing to project a confident expression in front of Charkov. Boris recognized his comrade's anxiety and put his hand on his shoulder; then picked up where Valery left off. 

"We need a robot that can be upgraded and can be controlled remotely, and now if I remember right, we have models of lunar rovers from back in the 60s, but none of them would be able to be modified to withstand the radiation, but we know other countries who have the more up to date models that can be modified with ease. But the only countries that have them are West Germany and the U.S. We can-" 

Boris was cut off by Gorbachev's sharp reply. "No we will not sink to the level of asking our enemies for supplies." 

"We need the robots Comrade General Secretary, it is imperative to clean up the graphite blocks or we will not be able to property contain the radioactivity." Valery stammered out but Boris took him by the shoulder and gave him a look that indicated that it would be better not to talk anymore."

"Of course Comrade Legasov, we could always get the robots from West Germany as they have their own stockpile of them, lunar rovers. They are no longer in American ownership and are do not have stipulations attached to them by the Americans. Although to get one would be a huge cost to our PR and our image to the world. But we can get the lunar rovers, but they will come at a cost to the state and to both of you personally." 

"What do you mean by that Comrade Charkov, we are already dooming ourselves to death just by being at Chernobyl." Valery's heart was climbing into his chest.

Charkov shot a look at Gorbachev, who seemed to be in on what he was insinuating, whatever that was.

Charkov got up and leaned over the table and looked Valery and Boris straight in the eyes. "Lunar rovers are expensive you know, and you two must give us something in return. And by that I mean by what a whore does to get her keep and what a concubine does to get a loaf of bread, of course, it is counter revolutionary, but the General Secretary and I agree that you two must pay the debt to us that you have accumulated for us to get the supplies."

Boris' heart climbed into his chest and he exchanged a look with Valery who had gone white from what the KGB chairman was wanting.

"We both want to fuck you," Charkov said, his eyes glinting with malice and flicking back and forth between Valery and Boris. 

"Comrade Charkov, with all due respect, what you are asking of us is indecent at best." 

"Really Boris?" Charkov then walked over and took Boris's jaw and kissed him roughly. Boris was taken aback and tried pulling away by Charkov had him firmly in his grip.

"You foolish stupid man, you two think my agents are not aware of both of your philandering? We see you two sneak back to that abandoned hotel and make love, and both of you know I have it in both of your files that you two engage in indecent acts that are crimes against the state. If both you fail to comply, I can make a quick call to the agents outside this room and have both of you hauled off to Lyubinka and tried for crime against the state. Neither of you will see the light of day again if you fail to comply with out demands," Charkov hissed.

Boris turned to Gorbachev who had a look of pure lust on his face. It was that moment that Gorbachev stood up.

"You know how we must suppress our material desires and sacrifice ourselves for the global cause of Socialism. You Comrade Shcherbina should know that more than anyone. But I have laid eyes on you multiple times, and I must say you are a majestic creature," Gorbachev turned to Valery, "And you Valery Alexeyvich know of all things about how one must tow the party line, and sometimes one must indulge one's superiors to get what they need." Gorbachev had lusted after Boris for years, but seeing the scientist white with fear awakened desires for him as well. How he wanted to press the smaller man on the desk and take what he wanted! How he wanted to pull every whimper and moan of pleasure from him as he thrust into his depths and push him to the breaking point and watch the scientist's face as he took every inch of him and made him writhe. Of course he wanted his way with Boris as well, but in his depraved mind he wanted to show the scientist his place in the Kremlin pecking order and at the same time put Boris in his place as well.

He then pushed Valery into the table and got on a level to where he could look him straight in the eyes. "Take off all of your clothes and get on the table into the central committee." He growled and Valery instantly knew that he was not fuckinf around. Still his feet refused to obey.

"Did I fucking stutter comrade Legasov?" Still Valery did not move. Gorbachev then took him by the collar and led him out of the room, and Boris tried calling out to Valery but was dealt a swift slap to the face by Charkov.

"Comrade General Secretary is taking care of little Valera, meanwhile you must pay your debt as well. Charkov then yanked Boris' tie and pulled him into a kiss. Boris struggled to get free, but Charkov's hands caught his hair and kept him in the lip lock. "Such a beautiful man, it is a shame that only Valery has been able to experience the sensuality of your body."

Charkov then hooked his finger and start to remove Boris' tie and pulling the buttons of his collared shirt apart, gaining more access to the other man's skin. His teeth traced Boris' jaw and the tendons of his neck and bit down at it's nape, causing Boris to cry out in pain. 

"Hush, hush dear Borya, the pain is part of the experience." Charkov then slid the suit jacket off of Boris, discarding it into a crumpled heep on the floor. He the pushed Boris onto the table and his tongue explored every inch if exposed skin he could reach. Charkov dragged his tongue in slow circles around Boris' left nipple, eliciting quiet whimpers from the other man. 

Boris was struggling, he did not want this to happen, and he felt a deep sense of shame as he was becoming more and more aroused by the moment. Here he was trapped in an ultimatum with this monstrous man, and both his life and Valery's, as well as millions of lives hung in the balance of pleasing this man and his boss. Charkov recognized Borus' growing arousal as his hand moved to the seam of his pants to grope and fondle him. Boris tended up as Charkov's hand moved up and down the seam where his cock was trapped, and even though he was not making direct contact with his cock, Boris whined at the overstimulation. 

The KGB chairman had enough, and he tore open the fastenings of the deputy Chairman's pants and pulled them down along with his briefs, freeing the erect cock that laid underneath it. Boris was quite well-endowed with a slight upward curve. No wonder Valery choose him Charkov mused. He then swiped his finger across Boris' sensitive head, causing a gasp and a moan from the larger man and a few drops of precum to leak from his slit. 

He then gripped the Ukrainan man's thighs and swallowed him whole, working his way down to the base of his cock. His other hand cupped Boris' heavy testicles and start massaging into them with slow easy circles. Boris gasped crying out and spewing a litany of curses, and Charkov knew he was making him come undone by his fingers and tongue. Boris hands reached to grip Charkov's head on instinct and were promptly slapped away by Charkov.

"I will finish you off, you must remember who is in control here Comrade Shcherbina," Boris hissed at the other man for prolonging his climax, and Charkov expertly teased the bottom of his cock and as he came back up to the head, he flicked his tongue in and out of his slit, and it was not before long that Boris could not hold back and spilled his release down Charkov's throat. Charkov swallowed every load and by then Boris was panting and moaning. Charkov took advantage of this by pulling Boris up off the table and ridding him of every article of clothing from his shirt and vest to everything below the waist. He then gripped Boris by the nape of the neck and led him into the central committee room. 

The scene was enough to terrify Boris to the core. Valery, his Valera, was naked on the table of the central committee room. A bite mark on his neck glinted red and he had scratch marks on his back and chest. His face was flushed and his whole body was covered in sweat. His glasses were askew on his face. Gorbachev was standing over him, naked (surprisingly he was leaner than Boris expected and had little to no hair on this body) and pushing into Valery's heat There was only a small tub of protein jelly, and Gorbachev was roughly fucking him, pulling his cock out for only a second before plunging it back in. He could tell that Gorbachev was hitting the right spot by the groans and whimpers of the smaller man.

Gorbachev looked over his shoulder to see Charkov standing in the doorway and pulled our of Valery's heat. "Comrade Charkov come over here, see how our Valera is stretched out, I should not deny you a try at this as well," Gobachev smiled wickedly. Boris swore that he could kill both men, and it took every ounce of his being to not strangle the two and leave them for dead. The sight of Valery being treated like a sex doll made him seethe, but he was powerless. Both of them were. They were trapped in the political game of the heads of the country and they could not fight off their advances. The fact that Charkov and Gorbachev would use both of them to satisfy their depraved needs, as well as hold the lives of millions of innocent people in the balance made Boris sick to his stomach.

Charkov did not hesitate. He promptly disrobed himself, and gave his cock a squeeze at its base to date him. He then turned to Boris. "You're going to be a part of this too whether you like it or not." Boris had no choice. He joined the two men, and Gorbachev was standing over Valery, gripping him by his hair and forcing him to suck him off as Charkov greased his cock to enter Valery's hole. Valery swallowed Gorbachev's length, fighting back his gag reflex as the General Secretary push himself deeper into his mouth. "Good boy, you at least know how to suck," Gorbachev murmured under his breath. Boris got on top of the table and Valery turned his head towards him, and without any hesitation, took Boris' cock into his mouth and sucked it. Boris met his lover's eyes and gave him a look that communicated I will take care of you, but both of us have no choice in this matter. He felt anger, self hatred, and guilt begin to rear its head yet in his mind, he knew there was no way out of this.

Charkov meanwhile, was working Valery's hole with his fingers, though the scientist was already opened up by Gorbachev's cock. He slipped two fingers into the scientist, watching his reaction as he moved to his prostate. God this beautiful man was a wonder, and Charkov was surprised that he had taken the lengths of Gorbachev, although judging by Boris' well endowed cock in length and girth it did not surprise him. He knew the two had been spending clandestine evenings together for over five months and the two of them truly loved each other. Of course Charkov could not resist forcing the two to play his games and use them to his needs and whims.

He then flipped Valery over onto his back and gripped Valery's hips and thrust into him, eliciting a sharp cry from Valery and causing him to gag and moan. His hands settled into the indents of Valery's hips perfectly, and he got a full view of Valery's features as he fucked him. So many freckles he muttered as he thrust into the smaller man. Valery had golden dustings of strawberry blonde hair on his chest, his stomach and it although it was scare compared to the amount of hair he had on himself, Charkov followed his gaze down to Valery's erect cock, which was surrounded by a light patch of golden blonde to dirty blonde public hair.

"Pull yourself off, I want to see you come," Charkov demanded. Valery obeyed, stroking his cock in synchronization to Charkov's thrusts while sucking both Boris and Gorbachev off. 

"Fucking slut, if I would have known he could take all of this I would have fucking him sooner," Gorbachev huskily said as the scientist worked his mouth on his cock. Boris wanted to at least punch Gorbachev for even insinuating that he had possession over Valery's body, but he still had to keep up the act. He pulled himself off over Valery and his lover alternated between sucking off the General Secretary and him.

"Oh god I am close," Charkov moaned as he picked up his thrusts, hitting the same spot that made Valery's head spin and evoked pleasure and arousal. Valery himself was close himself and his breathing became shallow and rapid, and with one last trust, Charkov gripped Valery's hips tightly as he spilled his load into the younger man. 

"Fuck me, I am close, I need to come in his mouth," He then gripped Valery's jaw and forced his cock into his mouth, fucking his throat and making him writhe. Boris then took his lead and got behind Valery aligning his cock with his lover's hole and then pushing in. Valery was in a state of shock and arousal. He did not consent to any of this and he knew him and Boris were subject to these two men's whims, but he was about to have the climax of his life. Despite being forced into servicing the two men, he was Boris' and Boris' alone. No matter what these two men did to him nothing was going to take that away from him. He would only cry out Boris' name and Boris was the only one that mattered to him. He stroked himself hard and he reached peak and cried out; "Borya!" 

Boris moaned Valery's name and came undone. Gorbachev pushed his cock further into Valery's mouth and blew his load, and Valery felt every single drop of it slide down his throat and he swallowed, and some ran down his cheek and his face.

Boris collapsed onto Valery, and he cradled his head into his arms as both of them caught their breath. He look Valery in the eyes and kissed him, and he did not care what Charkov or Gorbachev thought or whether they were pleased with both of them, because Valery was his and as far as he was concerned, they would have to kill him to take that from him.

Gorbachev started to dress and he tossed Valery's coat onto the table. "You will have whatever supplies you two need. There is a car waiting to take you two home. No word of this is to be spoken about this unless you want to spend the rest of your days rotting in a labor camp. Comrade Charkov will make sure of that." Gorbachev then fixed his clothes to smooth out any wrinkles and exited the room, Charkov following close behind him.

It took a while for the two men to catch their breaths and get dressed, and both of them were thoroughly worn out from the whole ordeal. Boris cleaned the both of them up the best he could and both walked out if the Kremlin to the cab waiting outside. Valery limped, but tried his best to conceal the post-cotial soreness he had. Boris instructed the driver to take him to his Moscow apartment and that Valery would spend the night there so he could tend to him.

At Boris' apartment, Boris bathed Valery and tended to him. He nursed Valery's battered frame and cleaned his bruises, dressed him in a pair of his pajamas and helped him to bed. He then climbed into bed with him. Valery looked at him, "We did what had to be done, and I am sorry Boris about how---" He was cut off by Boris kissing him and stroking his hair. "I know Valera and there will be more times that this will happen because that is how Gorbachev and Charkov work. But I promise you that I will always be there for you, and to protect you. I love you, my Valera." Boris kissed Valery's forehead and pulled Valery to his chest in a warm embrace. 

"I love you too Borya," and both men drifted off to sleep.


End file.
